Both of Two
by IcyScorpio
Summary: Embry imprints on a singer who does a rare concert in Forks. She's heard the legends, but what secret is she holding? No matter what evidence, she's not telling Embry. What'll happen? EmbryxOC Post BD
1. Chapter 1

**Not Just A Celeb Crush**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters from the Twilight Series. I don't. **

**Embry's Point of View**

**Chapter 1**

It was annoying to call your friends and be rejected because of the ladies in their lives. This is what happened to me for a while, especially since Jacob imprinted life had been really boring. Quil spent most of his time patrolling, or with Claire and Jacob spent most of his time patrolling or with Nessa.

My friend choices were limited to the pack. Not being able to share the werewolf secret with others made it hard to bond. It was obvious to people that something was going on that they didn't know about. With the growth spurts, hair cuts, and muscles they must have assumed something. It was also hard to make friends because that equaled danger to them. Being around werewolves wasn't exactly the safest choice.

This is why I found myself alone, flipping through the channels on my television and mentally cursing commercials.

The phone rang as I clicked the 'channel up' button. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Embry, it's Jacob, are you up for patrolling tonight with Quil and I?"

"Yeah, yeah," I answered.

"All right, see you around eight," he said and hung up.

Life in Jacob's pack was more fun than in Sam's pack. Jacob didn't order you around, he didn't tell you what you had to do. He gave you choices, and I was happy that I had got my freewill back ever since joining.

This channel had a special on wolves, interesting but I passed it. Why bring any more of my work home? OK, OK, corny joke. The next channel had a talk show on, something that I would pass by quickly but a name caught my eye.

The host was talking about the singer, Alicia Bryant. I would probably never admit this to the others but I heard her on the radio while flicking through stations and heard her sing. I thought she was pretty good but that was the last time I heard about her. I was curious to see what she looked like, or talked like.

I sat through ten painful minutes of the host babbling to some other guest. The two people on the screen were boring me to death and I was about to turn the television off when one of the boring women left. The host called out Alicia and she walked out, waving to the crowd.

The woman on the T.V. screen was gorgeous. Her black hair stopped at armpit length, and her skin looked great. However, it was when the cameras did a close-up on her face was when I stopped breathing. Her sparkling dark brown eyes, bangs, and smile dazzled me. She was amazing.

I listened to the whole interview, and I learned a lot of things about her. Her mother was her manager and she had her first CD out. Her favorite thing to do when not touring was video games. Gorgeous and video games- perfection. She was seventeen, my age also.

The interview was a stop on her tour promoting her album. At the end of the interview she briefly talked about her remaining stops, Chicago, Seattle and - did she just say Forks?! Nothing, nobody ever came here.

The host was momentarily stunned, "Where is that?"

Alicia just smiled back, "It's in Washington, home to the La Push reservation, and that is actually where I'm going to be performing. I'll be at La Push High School in two weeks performing. It's the only place that I got to pick to go to." She _wanted _to come to La Push?

"What made you want to go there?" the host asked.

"Well, my home school tutor is Quilette- the Native American tribe living in La Push, and she has told me interesting legends about the Quilette people. It would be fun to actually go to the place I hear so much about."

The interview was over, and I switched the T.V. off. I just imprinted on a person I saw on television. I just imprinted on a celebrity, that was coming to Forks, to La Push, to my school.

She had heard about the legends and decided to come for herself. But what legends did she hear? Could it be possible that she heard about the wolves?

I committed her face to my memory, as I rushed over to my computer to look up her name. I pulled up google and googled; Alicia Bryant. Pictures, biographies, and more popped up. Needless to say I was on the Internet until it was time to patrol with Jacob and Quil.

I learned more about her: her father died from a car accident, and she enjoyed writing. She was also in a four months long relationship with one of the singers she was touring with.

--

When I transformed she was still in my head.

_Who is that? - Jacob_

_Embry, did you imprint?- Quil_

_Yeah, yeah, I did. I saw her on T.V. She's coming to Forks in 2 weeks- Me_

_Wait, Wait, she's a celebrity??- Quil_

_Laugh it up, but yeah she is.- Me_

This was how the rest of the patrol went. Quil and Jacob asking me endless questions.

_Do you think it might be kind of hard to get in touch with her?- Quil_

_Well, she's coming in two weeks so I could ambush her while she's at the school then let the imprint take full effect. I might need help, she might have bodyguards. - Me_

That's when we started to formulate a plan for me to meet her.

**Alicia's Point of View**

I just finished my last interview of the tour and I was happy. Sometimes they would just spring unexpected, personal questions on me and I would have to try my best to maneuver around them.

After I was done I went backstage to my mom.

"You did great honey!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks," I muttered.

My mom was the one who brought me into the whole singing business. She was the reason I made it as far as I did but sometimes she would try to live out her dreams through me. I had to fight to maintain my own style. My mom was really the only family I had, and I loved her.

Right behind her was my best friend, Callie. She was with me through it all, she traveled with me, had the same teacher. We were like sisters except for no blood link. We looked different too. She had wavy brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Ok, honey, we have to get on the plane quickly or else we'll miss it. We're supposed to be in the next stop tomorrow morning so chop, chop," my mother said.

I laughed to myself at her enthusiasm and stressing. Soon we were all on the plane, (my mother, Cal, my tutor- Catherine, and I) heading to our next stop.

I loved singing, I really did but I always thought I was missing something. During the interview I felt a spark of warmth flow through my body, it was strange but I felt as if something great was about to happen.

**

* * *

A/N: All right, so that is the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. The idea just popped into my head and I went to write it. I should update really soon. There will be changing POV's, and more of Alicia's POV. Thanks for reading and review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter. I'm glad that someone read it and enjoyed it. I might be going back to the first chapter to do some revisions. Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2

Alicia's POV

Finally, everything was set up. The last part of the tour, but the most stressful. I got to choose to go to one place and I picked La Push. The others I was touring with didn't understand why, they didn't understand why I didn't want to go to a bigger place with more people. Instead, I wanted to go to a small high school. Ever since I was little, Diana (my teacher) told me Quileute legends, I was fascinated with them.

Her aura also contributed with that. She started off as my babysitter, when my mom was running around to busy to think about a kid right after my father died. My mom took it harder than I did, I was so young and I don't remember that much about him. Sometimes I'd get flashbacks but that was basically it.

Diana acted as a mother-figure to me when my mom had to take care of the problems his death caused. She took me to the Quileute Reservation when I was 3 and I stayed there for two years. She taught me from her house, where I lived with her. I was even taught a little Quileute, which progessed to me being fluent in later years. We would speak to each other in Quileute when no one else was around.

My memories of living in La Push are all good. I think I enjoyed it there more then California, where I lived now. A hand on my shoulder jolted me out of thinking. My neck snapped around, it was Callie.

"Some guys are right outside the door acting like security guards, they might have scared away some people, but they won't leave. Go scare them off for me," she said the last part with a big grin on her face. I shook my head, smiling, "You know I can't do that."

Her grin vanished, "Fine, just go talk to them or something."

"Alright, alright, what do they look like?" I asked.

"Tall, handsome, muscular, blank expressions," she said plainly.

"Wow, thanks Call!" I said before going out to see the guys. I slipped on a black hat and a pair of sunglasses.

I walked to the front of the high school . Call was right, there were at least six big guys just standing there. I sighed, before walking up to them, hoping my black hat, and sunglasses would be a good enough disguise.

"What's the problem here?" I said. They all looked in their twenties. No one answered me as I eyed each of them. One of them looked familiar. It was two hours till showtime, so what was happening here?

"If there is no problem here, then you need to leave. You're loitering," I added. They didn't notice me yet, good.

One of them sneered, and I wanted so badly to smack that sneer off of his face but stopped myself. Was this a gang or something? "Not your property," the same one said.

"Not yours either. If you're here for the performance you can but if not you have to leave," I stayed calm.

"Paul, calm down. Miss, we're not leaving and you can tell that to the others that came out here. This is La Push, our territory, and we're here to keep it safe," a nicer voice said. Another one said something in Quileute to the second person who talked. I guess they assumed that because I didn't look Quileute I couldn't speak the language. It's okay, I would've assumed the same thing.

He told the second man, _She's not from here, doesn't know who we are. _

_I don't care who you are, you need to leave because you are scaring away people with your presences. Force shouldn't be needed. _I said in Quileute, further shocking them. More whispers, and that's when I realized where I knew the guy from, he was Diana's best friend's son. I remembered him from way back when I used to live in La Push. How did I remember him so clearly? I was only two. His name escaped me.

I stepped in front of him. "I know you," I said, taking off my hat and glasses, at this point I didn't care if I was recognized.

His eyes widened, and he didn't answer. "I'm sorry, but your name escapes me. I know it, though, starts with an E. Don't tell me," I said.

The one called Paul leaned over, "Embry," he said as clear as day after I said for no one to tell me his name. I glanced at him.

Everyone became silent with 'Embry' plainly staring at me. His gaze made me uncomfortable.

I sighed, "The point is, you're scaring away the people who are here for the show. So if you want to stand around, by all means, do. But at least try not to look so menacing." He opened his mouth to say something but a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Brian, one of the other singers I was touring with.

"There a problem here?" he said, his voice asked. I felt the weight of his hand.

"Nope, just a misunderstanding." I said, my voice sure. He nodded and left, so protective and weren't even going out.

"Alicia," the beautiful voice of Embry said, "I'm sorry but I don't remember you." His voice sounded so pained, so upset, and I had no idea why.

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it, it's not like we had play-dates or anything. I'm not even sure why I remember you other than your mom and Diana being so close. Nonetheless, you all really need to move from here. If you want to stand around, go stand by the trees, just don't let an animal attack you."

Embry looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out, and I wasn't going to stand around right before a performance in no disguise. I said good-bye and ran back inside. I got into costume and put on my mask for the first set with Brian. It's showtime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I will try not to rush the story, :) **

Chapter 3

Emrby's POV

Today was the day that she was coming to La Push and I was literally bouncing on my feet. The plan was already set.

Jake's group and Sam's group were meeting soon to go down to the school. The amount of people that were going to see the performances would probably attract some leeches, and that is why we were all coming.

I was nervous about meeting her. What would I say? How would I act? I had found out more about her; she had extremely acrobatic dance moves, she ignored paparazzi, she played the piano, and disappeared quite easily.

Truthfully, I didn't know my objective. I wasn't going to scare her and come right out and say, 'Hi, I'm a werewolf that fell madly in love with you while watching the television." I didn't know how I was going phrase everything or what I was going to do, but I had to figure it out soon.

We all decided to get there early, before others got there for the gaurding. Communications between the two groups (Jake's and Sam's) weren't strained so we could all easily work together when needed. Our thoughts were seperated from Sam's but we didn't need to hear their thoughts.

We arrived at the school in our regular uniform; no shirts, and pants. We got the regular look from people who passed by. They averted their eyes, intimidated by us; the people they shouldn't have been afraid of.

We stood in front of the building, chatting when two people came out of the other entrance and walked towards us. They asked us to leave. They didn't know who we were, they weren't from here. Of course we didn't lhave to leave, this was our place, not there's. They didn't know that this was normal for the few events that took place here.

Soon, a girl walked toward us effectively covering her face. She smelled familiar, she smelled like us but with a feminine touch. I never met someone with a scent like hers, it was similar but so different. I realized that the other guys smelled it too but didn't say anything. She smelled really good. She stood relatively close to us, even though most people tried to get as far away from us as they could.

"What's the problem here?" she asked. She turned her head to all of us, stopping longer at me.

"If there is no problem here, then you need to leave. You're loitering," she added. Not answering her would probably be the best path, and she would get annoyed and leave. Paul sneered, "Not your property," he said.

"Not yours either. If you're here for the performance you can but if not you have to leave," she stayed calm even though Paul probably looked terrifying.

"Paul, calm down. Miss, we're not leaving and you can tell that to the others that came out here. This is La Push, our territory, and we're here to keep it safe," Sam said. _She's not from here, doesn't know who we are. _

_I don't care who you are, you need to leave because you are scaring away people with your presences. Force shouldn't be needed, _she said in Quileute, further shocking all of us. She wasn't Quileute, she was probably a working hand in the tour, so how did she know our language? Her voice sounded familiar too, but she was obviously disguising that also. She was a mystery. We whispered to each other about the girl in front of us, when her head turned to me, probably looking at me but I couldn't tell because of all of the face coverage.

She stepped in front of me. "I know you," she stated,, taking off her disguise. Some of the others gasped but they couldn't have been more surprised than me. This was her. This was the girl that I dreamt about, awaiting the day where she would come and I would somehow sweep her off her feet. The girl I was in love with from watching her on T.V. I didn't answer so she continued talking.

"I'm sorry, but your name escapes me. I know it, though, starts with an E. Don't tell me," she said. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and he brown eyes shone into mine. She wasn't shying away from the eye-contact. Her ears were pierced. The television and pictures didn't do her justice, she was perfect.

Paul leaned over, "Embry," he said as clear as day after she said for no one to tell her my name. He ruined a moment in the making, I would get him back later. She merely glanced at him.

"The point is, you're scaring away the people who are here for the show. So if you want to stand around, by all means, do. But at least try not to look so menacing."

I was going to say something when that guy that she went out with came from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. I wanted to punch him but I restrained myself.

"There a problem here?" he asked, his voice asked. She looked calm, and sure of herself. Comfortable.

"Nope, just a misunderstanding." she said, her voice sure. He nodded and left, looking back a few times.

"Alicia," I said, "I'm sorry but I don't remember you." How could I have met her before and not remember? What kind of person am I?

She shrugged, "Don't worry about it, it's not like we had play-dates or anything. I'm not even sure why I remember you other than your mom and Diana being so close. Nonetheless, you all really need to move from here. If you want to stand around, go stand by the trees, just don't let an animal attack you."

I almost laughed at her words but she hurried back into the school. I had an opportune chance with her and I blew it.

Quil patted me on my back, "Good job winning her over," he said, trying to hold in chuckles.

I grimaced, "I was taken by shock."

Jake snorted, "Yeah, we could see, let's hope you have better luck next time."

Yeah, I hoped so too.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia's Point of View

Showtime. I finished pulling on the black, cat-like suit and mask I'd be wearing for Brian's act. I was going to be the dancer, but to not steal away from his light I opted to wear a mask. I was fine with it, and it was the perfect transition into the next act; mine. At the end of his act I would pull off the mask and then go into the next set. I was excited.

This was my dream show, to come back to La Push and perform, and it was going to happen soon.

"You're out in 5!" a man screamed into my dressing room. I was already done with the make-up under the mask and I stepped out to find Diana.

I snuck up from behind on her, and practically pounced on her shoulders. She jumped a foot in the air and turned around to see me. I received a disappointed look from her, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she accused.

I laughed at her dramatic acts, "I'm on soon." She nodded, "Remember not to make it too fancy." I rolled my eyes playfully, "I know, I know."

Cal walked up to me and patted me on my shoulder, "Good luck." I thanked her and walked off to join Brian behind the curtain. We didn't talk, we were both in our stage modes, waiting for the curtain to go up, waiting to perform. We were both in our elements, Brian - singing, and I at this time - dancing.

As the curtains went up, Brian walked to the front of the stage in front of screaming fans. He loved the attention, I could tell.

"Hello Forks High School!" he bellowed through the microphone. His words were met with applause and cheering and he was grinning. After some more shouts the music played up and he started singing.

I started to flip all over the stage. It was gymnastics meets dancing, and they both came easy to me. The suit clinged to my body as I contorted myself on the stage and did what looked to be really hard moves.

Several times I interacted with Brian. touching and all but most of the time I was on my own, aiding his set. Soon the song ended, and I ripped my mask off which sent the crowd into a frenzy. I loved the reactions I would get for little things like that. Geez, I loved my job.

People were still screeching when it was my turn for my set. I probably had a huge grin on my face as I started my first song, and number.

**Embry's Point of View**

All of us had seats in the middle, waiting for this thing to start. I had heard her songs but I hadn't seen her perform before and I was nervous. Soon, that guy from before, Brian, was up and he had a dancer. He was ok, I guess but the dancer was the one that really caught my eye. The complex flips, and tumbles she did while incorporating dancing was interesting to watch and took first place to Brian's vocalizing in my book. When the song ended the girls cheered and screamed, while I tried to wait patiently for Alicia to come on. The program said that she was to come on after this guy but the only person on the stage was the masked dancer who was not moving.

When she whipped off her mask I felt my breathing halt. She looked gorgeous and it was her doing all of that stuff before, but it was also her dancing with that scum. I had to admit though, that she was really good and possessed a lot of grace.

"Woah, that was her?" Quil asked to no one in particular. I was smug. That's my imprint. I chuckled to myself, but stopped when some guys in front of us yelled out, "Take off more!"

I was going to go down there to strangle him but Jared held me back, "Don't. If you ruin this, it could be the end," he said. He was right, slowly my shaking subsided and I focused on her adjusting her ear pierce.

Her voice was projected across the audience and I was amazed. She sounded even better live and sounded like an angel. Even Paul said a half-compliment, "Wow Embry, she has a set of pipes. Be prepared for the nagging."

She stopped singing, and bowed to a roaring audience.

"Thank you," she said into her microphone and exited stage left. A few other acts came out after hers but I didn't pay that much attention to them. I was still thinking about her. She was all I ever thought about these days.

**A/N: I know it is short but I wanted to update it. In this chapter, I gave some hints to what her secret is. Try to guess, but I won't tell you if you are right. I want to get the review count to at least 10, so can you help me out! The more reviews, the better. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Allie's Point of View**

It was the last set of the day, this was where all of us would come out and do a song together.

It was also the most personal set of the day since we would be walking into the crowd, and interacting with fans through the performance. I was really excited, it wasn't everyday that we were allowed to do this, and it was my first time. The music was a combination of all of our songs. This set would be really fun.

We all stood behind the curtains, and as soon as the curtains went up the act started. I danced my way into the aisles, pretending to sing to specific people and dancing with others. It was a lot of fun to interact with the ones who were responsible for making all of this possible.

Probably two minutes into the song was when it all went downhill.

I was singing with a girl in the crowd who seemed to know the song by heart when someone touched me. I don't mean the touch on the shoulder, I mean the touch on somewhere I shouldn't be touched. My reflexes kicked in; I turned around and slapped the person's face with my open palm without thinking.

Bad idea.

The boy flew so far back, the party was over. Commotion.

My best bet is that no one saw what happened, that they were paying attention to something else, it wasn't likely though, as two security guards rushed me backstage. I screwed up. Stupid reflexes.

"What happened?" Cal asked, as she ran over to where I was sitting.

"I was taken by surprise..." I trailed off, knowing she knew what I meant.

"This is bad," she mumbled.

"You think? This is going to be all over! 'Beloved Alicia slaps a fan!' This is horrible," I said, realization kicking in.

"Maybe it's not that bad," Cal started. "It would be publicity."

I shook my head, "Not all press is good press."

We stayed there in silence, until people started to come over. My mother was upset, Brian was sympathetic, but they didn't understand; only Cal and Diana did. Only they really knew what happened here; that I used my full power on a stranger, and he might be injured. It was my fault.

"What is this going to do for your career? People will hear about this, it won't be good. It is good though that this is the last event of the tour, so you can go home and rest. This will cause a lot of damage. What were you thinking?" my mother rambled on.

"Reflexes," I mumbled for probably the eighth time, that was what happened when everyone asked you the same question.

I got changed, wiped off all of my make up, and put on sweats and a t-shirt. Diana knocked on my door, I knew it was her. "Come on in!"

She sat down in one of the big chairs and I wheeled mine to face her.

Her face was unreadable, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm going to move back here." I was in shock, she hurried on.

"Being back here has made me realize that I miss it so much, _Qahla_. I miss the weather, I miss the people. Everything used to be so simple. I'm going to be moving back."

My mouth moved for me, "I'll come with you."

One of her eyebrows rose dramatically, "Why?"

I shrugged, "It would be different, especially now that my career is over..."

Why was a good question. Why did I want to suddenly move back to La Push, especially at such a crucial moment in my career. This was the time that I couldn't afford to go crazy, become a party girl or neglect my duties. If I wanted to be a legend, if I wanted to be known worldwide for years to come, the smart thing would for me to go home and start doing rounds across the talk show circuit.

So then why would I want to come here. Was it because of Embry, a guy who I had only seen hours before but was taking a permanent seat in my head? Was it because after today I realized that I needed to work on my power? To hone it? To gain further control?

She stopped me in my thoughts, "Don't say that, everything will work out. You know, you weren't terrible wrong. He laid his hands on you first."

"It doesn't make it right, I had an advantage. I don't even know how he is now."

"He's fine, he got up seconds after you left, no injuries, no blood, everything was fine. You worry like your mother, _Qahla_, over nothing," Diana firmly stated.

"So when are you moving back?" I asked.

"I'm here already, I'll send for my stuff, but I'm not leaving."

"I will too, then. The tour is over. Mom couldn't care less," I shrugged.

We sat in silence for a while, I was going to move back to La Push.

She started talking out loud, "You're going to need to go to the school on the reservation, I'm going to have to introduce you to people, so people don't just think that you're a mad diva."

We both chuckled at that.

I was moving back to La Push.


	6. Chapter 6

Alli's Point of View

Now it was only to talk to my mother about the move. This would be hard, she definately wouldn't understand. My mother had a one track mind; all aimed for success and money. Unless I could convince her that this would be beneficial to my "career" or to her pocked, then she would most likely take a stand.

I stepped out of the bathroom, wiith still wet hands. My mind wasn't in the right place, and I reflected on the consequences of what just happened.

Either (1) This wouldn't get out, and everything would be just like it was, or (2) Everything would be blown out of proportion, and I would probably be classified as a crazy diva star. Great. With my luck, number 2 would happen, and my only hope would be to lay low, and what better place to do that then Forks, or better yet; La Push.

I say my mother in the distance, talking to Brian. I'd have to wait for her to finish, she would get upset if I tried to interrupt a conversation with another client of hers. She was the agent of Brian too, since only a couple of months back. I wasn't even sure when the change happened, but when it did, everyone was affected, including me.

She seemed to want us to go out together, for the public image, for the business, but not for us. Brian, was oblivious to her obvious wants, but I wasn't. I had so much more experience than him in dealing with my mother, and I had promised myself that I would not give up to her demands when they didn't match my own.

I'm not saying Brian was a bad person. He actually seemed very nice, but full of it. Yet, girls from all over the world swooned over him, I didn't get it. Even Cal had fell for his "charm" before, and had a huge crush on him for a while. Thankfully, she didn't act on it, so I could complain to her all I wanted and there would be zero awkwardness.

My mother spotted me, and my stomach literally knotted up, I wasn't ready. She would probably want to have a full, lengthy conversation about what happened, and I would repeat, "Reflexes," a thousand times. As much as I thought that I could stand up to her, I can't downplay how much she intimidated me, especially in these types of circumstances. Her face was neutral, a false calm, but I knew better. She was livid.

I turned the other way and started to walk away slowly, but she called my name.

"Alicia!" she called, and I did an internal groan. She quickly came over to me.

"What happened? What was that? What...?" her mouth started spluttering questions.

"Mom, some guy touched me and I hit him, but it was purely reflexes." I explained, hoping it was enough, but knowing it wouldn't be.

"Reflexes? Reflexes? That guy was definately bigger than you and you just _accidentaly_ brought him to the ground," she said in a higher tone. I simply looked at her, my mother didn't understand, she didn't know my secret, what or who I really was. Only Cal and Diana did, and they weren't in my shoes, so they didn't understand fully.

Having to hold back your strength all of the time, being so careful, calculating every move so that nothing crazy would happen, and something like this happens. When I sing I let my guard down and that ended up being a downfall. Because of some jerk in the audience, everything might've been over for me. Of course, my mother wouldn't understand, and it was sad that I wouldn't even trust her with my secret. We weren't close, and we probably never would be. She was money hungry, and a user, but we loved each other. However, it was probably only the primal instincts that drew us together. We were such opposites.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded.

"Mom, I have nothing else to say. It was just reflexes," I repeated. She looked at me, and I looked back at her, until she walked away visibly angry. I forgot about telling her about La Push, but it didn't matter. Whatever she said, I would still go. I felt a pull there.

I still hadn't told my mother about my plans to move to LaPush for a while. I didn't really know how to talk to her about something like this, I could picture how she would react. She would be worried about my career. How would it look after one of these incidents that I just disappeared off the radar? But that was exactly what I wanted. Fame wasn't my thing, singing was but it was a little too much, especially now.

We stayed in Forks a little longer than planned, due to the rainy weather not allowing us to travel safely. We stayed a really small motel, but I was barely at home. Callie and I would go exploring. If this was going to be my home soon, I should know how it would be.

Today would be the day that I talked to my mother about La Push. She was sitting in the kitchen of the room reading a magazine.

"Mom," I started. "I need to talk to you."

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the book.

"I want to stay at La Push for a while, at least until everything dies down," I managed to spit out, even though the words came out jumbled. She finally put down her magazine and looked at me, "What are you talking about?"

"Mom," I said sitting down next to her. "I want to take a break." Her face looked livid.

"You want to run away when it gets a little tough? You made a mistake, you must live with it not go away and stay in some town that normal people had never heard about or cared about!" Her voice raised several octaves.

I tried to stay calm, "This isn't running away, this is taking a break! The tour is over, and I'm exhausted."

"I should have expected something like this. You're rebelling, but it's okay because we'll just go back to the studio for a while and see how everything goes with that," she tried to continue but I stopped her.

"I need a break! This is what that is, a break. People don't work 24/7 when they have a choice. The tour is over, I'm done for a while," I said in what I hoped was an authoratative voice.

She sighed, rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "And you would be here by yourself?"

I vigourously shook my head, "No. Diana will be with me."

She let a breath out rather noisily, "I guess it's fine then. This won't be forever though. You do need to come back and record."

I mentally rolled my eyes, at least that was over. Then I realized it. She said yes!


	7. Chapter 7

Both of Two Chapter 7

It had been two days since my mother and Cal went back, and we all officially went our separate ways. To my surprise, my mother actually teared up and the state of perfection she always seemed to have around her was diminished. It was pleasant to see.

"You must call everyday. Every. Single. Day. Do you hear me?" she made me promise that I wouldn't forget about my life and that this was just an unconventional celebrity rehab.

But it didn't feel that way. My promise was not whole-hearted. In merely the past couple of days my opinion on my life and what I wanted to happen next had changed. It was all because of that boy.

_Embry._

Who I hadn't even seen since his group of friends scared off a part of the audience at the concert. I had no idea why he stayed in my head like this. I had no idea why he seemed so important, or why I wished that I would see him soon.

Now, Diana's friends were throwing her a welcome back party, and it seemed to go pretty well. Except I had no idea that it was going to be this big. For such a small place like Forks, I had thought that it would be a small get-together. But someone could easily describe this as being a full-out bash. She must've had at least 15 female friends her age, and they all brought their husbands and partners.

Not to mention all of the tiny kids running around, yelling their ears off throughout the house, and it seemed like no one was paying attention to them. Especially not the older kids that came too, pre-teens, teens my age, and some young adults. They all knew each other and I made it a point to stay away from being forced into a conversation.

The last thing I needed was to meet more people.

Even though Embry was still in my head, I had to remain focused on what my goal was by living in Forks for a while. I'd work on my change, transforming smoothly. I'd hopefully get the media to calm down about what happened, and would find more about myself and what exactly I wanted.

Was I a singer because my mother wanted me to be? Or because I wanted to be?

Despite making sure that I always had a platter of some sorts in my hand to avoid being talked to, I could see eyes on me. I knew there were whispers but I tried my best to tune them out. And yet again I was pulled back into my imagination, remembering Embry's short black hair, his brown eyes. Are you kidding me? Again.

Soon, the door was being pounded on and I went to open it.

"Friends of Diana's? She's in the sitting room…" I trailed off as I looked up, and saw the same group of guys again. Except this time they looked cramped on the steps of the house. Accidentally, I swear, my eyes lingered over to Embry's and stayed locked there, until he broke into a grin and I looked away.

"I'm Sam, we're just here to make sure everything is okay."

The same "leader" from the concert.

"I don't understand, Are you cops? Neighborhood control?" I continue standing in the doorway, not sure of how Diana would feel with a bunch of half-naked men coming into her house to 'inspect.'

I heard a snort from the back of the group, but after that silence.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back, Diana. "Oh come on in boys! The more the merrier, you know we have the best dip in here…" she said leading them off.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. At least I wouldn't have to deal with those guys.

I was running out of things to keep me busy. All of the food was gone, and everyone was sitting around talking about the 'good old days.'

The paper plates were disposed of, they had all cleaned up after themselves.

Leaning against the stair banister I closed my eyes for a second. I was tired, but happy that Diana had her party. I glanced over to her, she looked serene and happy, laughing over something the woman next to her said.

"Hey," said a voice besides me and my head snapped to see Embry. I hadn't even heard him come up around me. Must've been getting rusty. Even the more reason to be here.

I really looked at him. He was the most handsome guy that I had ever seen. He had changed clothes, wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots. His hair in the back of his head was sticking up adorably, and his smile was breathtaking.

This can't be real.

"Hi," I answered back, a little shorter then I intended to.

He didn't seem to notice, "Why aren't you over there with everyone having fun?" His muscular arm moving as if to point out all of the party-goers.

I shook my head, "This isn't for me, this party. It's Diana's." And I was right, it was really nice to not have to be in the spotlight or the center of attention. Finally, I could just watch Diana have fun.

I turned back to him, "What about you? Why are you talking to the wall-flower?"

He shifted a tiny bit, "I think we got off on the wrong foot at your concert…"

I vehemently shook my head, I really didn't want to upset him and I didn't want to bring up that disaster. "It was no big deal, just forget about that whole fiasco."

"Is that fiasco why you are still here?" he asked.

I frowned, part of the reason. Part of the reason was you, but I couldn't tell him that. Now could I?

"Short answer, yes."

He grinned that adorable grin again and I could feel my stomach move. "What's the long answer?" he said leaning in, I could practically taste his breath.

"Um…" I lost my composure for a second, but recovered. "I'm trying to take a break from everything, see what I really want. But I don't know. Truthfully… I felt like I had a pull here."

He laughed out loud. "A pull?"

"Hey, don't tease. There's some sort of magic here, and I know that sounds weird but it's true." And it was true, La Push was where I first discovered my powers, where I first learned about who I was.

He stared into my face, making me look away.

"I guess you're right," he finally said. "Anything's possible." Hmm.. He sure had an open mind. I just spoke of some sort of magic being real and he was saying it was possible.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here and actually have fun?" he said smiling at me and holding his hand out.

Straight into it. Straight to the point. I liked it. "What makes you think I'm not having fun here? This place is awesome!"

He merely quirked an eyebrow while that smile stayed on his face. After contemplating it for a millisecond, I took his hand. Let's go then.

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for alerting for my story. But can you guys review for me? ;)**

**Surprisingly, I was nominated for "The Things Unseen Awards" for BEST OC. I just wanted to share my happiness with you guys! And thanks to whoever nominated me.**

**Now back to the story. It took 7 chapters, but she has finally had a conversation with Embry! So what will happen next chapter? Review and find out! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Where are we going? I asked. He walked alongside me and I was surprised at how tall he was. I was about 5'5" but he must have been at least 6'4". I wasn't short but next to him I looked pretty miniscule.

"Umm… I actually don't know," he said, looking down at me. "This is as far that I've thought through."

I laughed. "So where were you leading me?" We had been walking.

"On a walk," he responded with an adorable grin on his face.

Our surroundings were amazing. La Push was more beautiful than I had remembered it. The colors of the forest were more vibrant. The grass seemed greener.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you still in La Push? For Diana's party?"

I was silent, contemplating a response and he spoke again. "Do you know when you are leaving?"

I brought my left hand to absent-mindedly run my fingers through my hair. "I don't know… When I'm leaving that is… I know I'm going to school here, so probably the whole year, then I'll see."

He stopped rather abruptly, and I turned to look at him. His smile grew wider than before. "You're staying here? Why?"

"Well… if you want to be nosy," I teased. "You were there, you probably saw what happened. I hit someone, that type of stuff doesn't die down so I'm hoping if I stay here, all of it will go away?"

I said the last part as a question. I didn't know if everything would be okay. Would my mother do a good job and really help the public forget or downplay the incident? What would happen if nothing worked out.

Embry looked like he was thinking, looking very adorable doing so. "I saw, and I know a lot of people who would've done a lot worse." He laughed, it was humorless. "A lot of us have anger problems."

His eyes searched mine for something, that I wasn't sure of what he wanted from me. He was so intense, even though I had only started to speak to him, maybe an hour ago. I looked away.

"Do you?" I asked, fingering my bracelet.

"Sometimes," he admitted.

"I do too, sometimes," I shared. "Control issues – I need to be in control, and I hate to lose control."

Like I was right now, falling for him – definitely losing control. Next thing I know I'll tell him all about myself : how I'm a shifter who can turn into an overgrown panther.

How sometimes I change just to make life simple. How sometimes I let instinct take over.

Suddenly, Embry froze. "We have to get back."

His facial features had froze. Never had I saw him so serious.

I was confused, "Back? Why?"

"Come on," he said, before roughly grabbing my arm. He must've realized it because he instantly let go. "I'm really sorry but we should be getting back," his words came out rushed.

Nice way to end this date Call. Was this a date?

"You can go ahead, I think I'll stay here. I like it here."

Just then I smelled something that I had never smelled before. It was very sweet – sickly so, and exactly the opposite of fresh. It was as if someone had bottled it and let it out after many years of decay and rot – still had its original flavor but it was mixed with something bad.

As soon as the last word left my mouth, an incredibly beautiful person appeared. Her hair was brown, and cascaded onto her shoulders and to an abrupt stop.

The shocking though – her eyes were red. And they weren't fake, you could tell that they weren't fake. The fake red contacts I've seen – some of the best since I've been backstage to see things like that applied – were always a dullish red color.

Her eyes were a vibrant, beautiful red. Mesmerizing.

Embry stood in front of me, in what I thought looked like a protective stance, shaking. He was shaking, of fear?

This woman definitely looked like she should've been feared. A playful smirk played at her lips but it didn't go to her eyes.

She rushed at us, and Embry ran straight for her. Everything was happening so quickly, but I knew what I had to do.

Before I could gather my concentration to _change_, Embry was replaced with a magnificent wolf and his clothes lay shredded on the forest ground.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm on vacation but I have still managed to update this. I want to thank my reviewers from last chapter. I'm really happy you took the time out to write it, and I hope you guys do it again for this chapter!**

**Reviews are motivating and help me to see how I can improve my writing, which is one of the main reasons I'm on this site, so if you have any criticism please say it!**


End file.
